1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an attachable/detachable body and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in image forming apparatuses, such as a copying machine and a printer, in order to newly supply consumables, such as a developer, or to make a member worn out over time with use easily replaced or repaired, a replaceable unit is widely used.